


Duck Oni

by LadyFortuna



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFortuna/pseuds/LadyFortuna
Summary: There is nothing scary about a hunted mansion...We will all survive...I'm not alone...Right?We should have never step foot inside the mansion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Duck Oni

**Author's Note:**

> The world introduced Ao Oni then HetaOni and now we finally have DuckOni.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and claim nothing. Pardon if there are any grammatical errors or sentence structures.

Donald was so livid. They should all stay together in this goddamn mansion, hell they shouldn't even be here in the first place. But no Scrooge and Della had talked the kids into going to an adventure. Bah. He rubbed his fore fingers an odd habit he acquired during his time as a caballero, magic. He could taste its essence, a sour almost putrid taste not like his and certainly not like Jose. No this magic tasted horrible. He could not stand it for any longer. 

They had all started to argue, the boys against each other. Louie being the voice or reason today wanted to head back while Huey who usually is the voice of reason was pushing the adventure forward , Donald was completely sure it had something to do with Della, with Dewey claiming it to be family fun. Webby of course siding with Dewey and Huey. 

After yelling they decide to split up. Della with both Huey and Dewey, Scrooge with Webby.. And poor Louie had stormed off. He had followed Louie in hopes of now clamming the boy down. It is becoming more unbearable. They need to leave. Donald at this rate was never going to survive like this. 

Then he hears two screams. 

Huey and Louie.

. . . . 

. . . . 

"I don't get it." Dewey huffed the mansion to say was boring. Not a single spiderweb in sight. 

"Get what bud?" Della asked her eyes wandered the corridor, eyes searching for traps. 

"Is this about what happened with Louie?" Huey interjected as he inspected the lack of dust. He couldn’t help but be impressed with the cleanliness in this place. 

"Exactly! He didn't have to act like that! There's nothing here!" Dewey waved his hands exasperated before sighing, "This place is boring." 

"I don't know kiddo, a big, large, empty mansion in the mountains seems to be quite interestingly scary?" 

"Nah, come on Mom the lights are on too brightly and this place is too clean, so I don't feel anything scary here." Dewey retorted. "It hardly counts as a haunted mansion." 

"Well let's make the best of things. Come on let's finish checking out this floor and meet up with the rest!" Della spoke trying to cheer up her boys as the light flickered. And a shadow that was not there before was now engulfing them. 

. . . . 

. . . . 

"Louie!!" Donald screamed as he frantically ran towards his nephew. Huey was with Della, and he trusted his twin to be able to take him. Right now His youngest son needs him. When Donald reached the duckling he couldn't help but sigh in relief. His boy was alright, he was just standing. No correction, his duckling was trembling there standing in an entryway of a random room. 

Just reaching the room he called out to his nephew "Hey Louie what's the matter?" Donald shouted as he cautiously stepped towards Louie. A feeling of dread washed over Donald all his senses flashed, his heart was thumping really loudly and he was too disgusted with what he saw. That room, it was a really spacious room with some furniture inside. But to Donald it was a room of corpses. 

Even for just a second, he saw everything in the room. Blood, every colour of it, spluttered on the wall and floor. He saw feathers scattered along the floor with torn clothes. He saw a rotten corpse being eaten by flies and – he blanched – body parts sown along the floor. 

"Uncle Donald." Louie's terrified voice broke Donald out of his trance. "I don't like this place! It feels awful!" The duckling confirmed hugging Donald tightly. "I want to go home!" 

"Me too.. Me too. Let's find the others and get out of here. What do you say?" Padding the ducklings back. A muffled yes was his only reply. With one final squeeze both ducks made their way back to the rendezvous point. Donald never commented on how tightly Louie held his hand. He hoped that Louie didn't see what he saw. It will be a while before his mind would lock that sight out of mind. Just like the rest of the scenes he wished to forget. 

. . . . 

. . . . 

"I hope Louie calmed down." Webby spoke as she and Uncle Scrooge took to explore the upper east side of the mansion after the argument of the triples. 

"Ahem sure he did lass. After all Donald followed right after him" Scrooge's words managed to calm the female duckling. " Now let's Explore and see what this Mansion has to offer. There is a rumor in town that this place holds an legendary artifact." he added padding Webbys' head. Her eyes shining, she could smell adventure. 

"Come along now Webbigail my dear that legendary artifact awaits." 

Grinning at each other both ducks entered one of the rooms. There was nothing special about the room. Two giant book shelves on opposite sides of a fireplace, a single oval table with two chairs, a bed with a side table with a lamp on top of it and finally one picture frame. Nothing out of the ordinary. For a haunted Mansion it's not very scary. Webby thought browsing the bookshelf. Maybe pulling one of these books would lead to a secret passage. Excitedly she pulled the purple book hoping to trigger a mechanism, but no dice. Nothing happened much to her dismay. 

Webby was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as Uncle Scrooge's heavy breathing, she spoke up, "Did you find something Uncle Scrooge?" No answer. 

Maybe he didn't hear her. Webby thought as she called out to him again "Uncle Scrooge?" She walked closer to the older duck. Ready to repeat what she said, but stopped when she saw the older duck's face. "Uncle Scrooge what's wrong? You look frightfully pale! And what's that in your hand?" 

The old duck said nothing. All he did was hold the material. The duckling moved closer to see. She scrutinized the material only to realize that it was a piece of a burnt pilot jacket. Half of it got burnt off, leaving only the back part of the jacket with a collar and one sleeve left. 

But what shook Scrooge's core was a few dried red splotches on it. A large spot and specks of red littered what was left of the jacket. Was it blood? Maybe it was something else? Then his body went cold when he saw a name tag attached to the collar, written in a handwriting he knew well. 

Launchpad McQuack 

This...This is Launchpad's jacket? Then Scrooge tried to think properly. "This can't be right, right? I mean, Launchpad can't be here…right?" 

"Then why is Launchpad's jacket here?" Webby whispered. "Not only that, he didn't even come with us. Shouldn't he be with granny in town?" 

"Right? Uncle Scrooge?…" 

"This doesn't make sense he should be in town. Not here." Scrooge stopped to run a hand through his feathers causing some of the strands to escape. 

"We have to look for him! We have to look for him and take him home and heal his injuries and…" 

"Calm down! Webby!" Scrooge shouted and placed firm hands on Webby's shoulders. "Launchpad can't be here! We left him and Beakley in town, remember?" 

"Oh, then why is Launchpad's jacket here?" Webby repeated. "Not only that, there's blood on it!" She glared at Scrooge. 

"Webbigail it's highly impossible for Launchpad to be here! The clothes weren't burning when I found it. The fire seemed to be long dead already. Not only that if Launchpad was here, he needed to be here way before us, which is impossible since we left town at noon! Get it?" 

" Alright Uncle Scrooge. Let's go get the others then! We need to figure out what is going on !" Webby skipped off down stairs, not looking back. 

Scrooge sighed following right behind the lass. Upon reaching downstairs, they both headed to their left. As they got closer to one of the rooms. They thought they heard someone screaming. 

"Hey, wasn't that Huey " 

"Huey!!" 

. . . . . 

. . . . 

"Louie were almost there. Everything is going to be okay.." Donald spoke whether it was more for the duckling or himself neither knew. They finally reach the front door and no duck or duckling in sight. Only the tourist bag Donald left earlier before the big split up. 

"Do you think they left?" Donald wondered out loud and sighed, "Of course not." There really was nothing here and there really should be nothing to be afraid of…really. Well beside all those dead carcasses that only show up every time he blinked. No he was not going to think about that. 

Today's events were enough. Everything in this vacation was going great until that blasted rumor of a haunted mansion on the outskirts of town that held some sort of legendary artifact sounded like a great adventure. 

"Come one Louie lets go we can wait for them outside." Donald spoke as he gathered his things and proceeded to the front door and turned the door knob. 

It wouldn't open. 

"DUMDELLA Open this door this instant!" Donald banged on the door a few times. If this was a way to scare him and make him believe that this mansion was haunted, then forget it, it's still wasn't working! He banged the door a few more times but no one answered. Sighing, he stopped and huffed. Well, he might as well look around and maybe find a key to open this door. 

"Uncle Donald let's find everyone!" Louie spoke grabbing hold of Donald sleeve. "I'm sure that they are out here somewhere." 

. . . . 

. . . . 

"Huey!" 

Already suspicious about the mansion, both ducks ran towards the room and slammed the door open to rush into a living room connected to a kitchen. It was freezing and the lights were dim, but they almost jumped out of their skin when they saw something horrifying in front of them. There was a grotesque looking thing, snarling and looming over Dewey and Huey as they backed up a bit. 

"What in the dismal downs is that!" Scrooge shouted. 

"It's about time you two got here!" Dewey turned his head to them. 

"GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Huey 

"What…" 

The thing roared and slashed its claws at the ducklings. "Ahaha" both ducklings froze on the spot. "Leave them alone" Webby yelled as she used her grappling hook shooting it at the ceiling and swinging herself towards the monstrosity. Her little fist ready to hit its target. The grotesque monstrosity took no damage to his chest instead he swatted the female duckling it's claws scratching Webby's legs. Sending her flying towards the boys. 

"WEBBY!" Dewey screamed. Watching the duckling collided with Huey head first. On to the ground. 

Webby remained cheerful as she ran a finger through her wound and licked the blood on it. "That hurts, you know," 

Scrooge saw red at the sight of his injured ducklings. " Nobody messes with me family" he mused taking out his cane "You are going to pay for that." 

"Uncle Scrooge!! " the ducklings yelling stopped on when Scrooge delivered a hard, swift blow to the monstrosity's arm and neck, causing it to retreat back a few steps. The duckling's cheers echo in the room as Scrooge's onslaught of attacks continue. 

"Is that all you got ye pathetic excuse fer a monster!" 

The monster shook its pain off before it attempted to attack Scrooge again. "Come on guys we need to help Uncle Scrooge! Let's give him reinforcement!" 

Huey gave his younger brother a 'Are you nuts?' Look before finally nodding in agreement. Webby smiled as she handed the two a weapon from her bag. "These Ducks Don't Back Down!" Dewey's war cry as they rushed to help. 

The monster delivered another blow, but Scrooge dodged it just at the nick of time. I might not be as young as I used to be but these old bones still got it! He mentally praised himself. 

The trio of ducklings split up just as the monster's claw slammed onto the ground giving Webby and Dewey a chance to run up its arm slashing at its joints. While Huey shot arrows to keep the monster distracted from Scrooge, Webby, and Dewey's timely attack. 

. . . . . 

. . . . 

They have been walking for what seems to be eternity trying to open every door they came across in the hallway unfortunately for them every door was locked. This is getting ridiculous huffed Donald glancing at his quiet nephew. Something was bothering no strike that terrifying the little duckling. A horror look flashed through Donald's face as he came to a disturbing conclusion. Could it be that his nephew could see what he saw. No no no no he would never wish that; none of his sons had ever shown an innate talent in magic before. Could being in this mansion manifest the boy's innate ability? 

"Louie" Donald called his hand pressed on the ducklings shoulders. "Tell me what do you see?" His voice serious and even. 

The young duckling eyes wide as he nervously looked around the hallway then back at his Uncle's face. "Just an empty hallway Uncle Donald. Why?" The duckling nervously chuckled. 

"Louie! Please tell me what you see. And don't lie to me." 

"Ah Uncle Donald Run!!" Louie cried right at the end of the hallway was a creature with what looked to have a freakishly large head with two enormous eyes! A feeling of dread engulfed the older duck with every footsteps it made. It's getting closer, death the putrid taste of rotting corpses engulfed Donald senses. He could practically feel Louie trembling next to him. He had to do something. His paternal instincts manifested.

"Stay behind me!" Donald commanded before he summoned up all the powers in him. He raised his hand at the abomination before shouting, "Abyssis magnis tenebris caput meum pro quo vocatus relegant MONENS!" 

There was a suspenseful tension in the air…but… 

Nothing happened. 

Silence… 

Everyone stared at Donald's stupefied face. The thing tilted its head while Louie screamed, "We have to run Uncle Donald!" Donald barely recognized when his youngest was pulling him running as fast as his little legs could go. It only took a slight second for the creature to get out of its stupor and chase after the two! 

"What the…? Protero!" Donald shouted again but still nothing. "Uhh…" 

"Uncle Donald!" The frantic voice of Louie snapped Donald out of his internal Inner turmoil. The duckling was losing momentum and fast as the abomination was now closer to them. 

Donald scooped Louie in his arms as he triple timed it down the hallway onto the stairs taking left and right through the hallways of the mansion. The abomination right at his tail. Donald could feel Louie's hold tighten. He had to take him somewhere safe. He would sacrifice all of him in order to save his duckling. But like life seem to have it out for Donald he took a wrong turn a dead end. Fantastic! Donald mentally cried. The abomination towered over them. "Louie I'm going to distract it but I need you to run! Do you understand." Donald whispered. The boy shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you!" Louie cried "Were in this together! You once said wherever the mommy duck goes the ducklings always follow, so I'm not leaving you! There was no way!" 

"YoU…" Both ducks gasped. It can talk? "WOn't…Esc…aPe!" The abomination raised It's arms apart, ready to crash the two duck's skulls together. 

"Protegat!" Donald called an alchemic circle glowed underneath the ducks a sphere surrounded the alchemic circle. 

"Yes" Donald cheered. Louie agents my better judgement take this, it's dangerous if you go alone." Winking he handed the duckling a rod like weapon with a green gem on the top. "Whatever weapon you imagine the rod" the rod changing to a sword "would shift to a weapon of choice." Donald finished smiling at how fast Louie understood the weapon. 

"Thank you Uncle Donald!" Gripping the rod in his hands Louie nodded to his uncle. Who held what looked like a broadsword in his hand. His stance ready to attack the abomination. 

They began their onslaught of attacks Donald was brutally slashing as green like ooze was gushing out of the creature. Louie followed through slash with little hesitance at all. The protected magic held strong as both duck had little to no injuries. 

The creature slammed its claws on to the ground trying to take them out with the Shockwave of the after attack. It seemed like it was getting desperate. 

But the battle didn't end yet. It lasted for perhaps forty minutes, but to them, it felt like eternity. "It's not dying yet!" Louie yelled from his onslaught of attacks from the oozing thing before him. Jumping back with a huff after a near missed dodge. 

"It shouldn't be much longer." Donald yelled by the amount of wounds and blood loss it shouldn't take much longer. He hoped wiping the green ooze from his face from his last attack. The creature screeched, "DIE!" and the hallway plunged into darkness. "Uncle Donald!" Was all Donald heard his grip on the hill of the sword tighten. What's going on? The lights are out so they can't see the creature, does that mean the creature can't see them? In a split second a hollow scream tore out from both ducks in pain when a purple light flew through their chests. 

. . . . . 

. . . . 

The monster hissed. Huey's last arrow hit the monster straight into its eye! Causing the monster to backlash blindly in rage. "Lads watch out!" Scrooge yelled in horror as the monster's grimy claws reached for the ducklings. Huey ran praying that he was not too late as he pushed Webby knocking her into Dewey and out of reach. But unfortunately for Huey the monster grabbed a hold of his leg. The duckling yelped in fear as he got lifted off the ground. He could hear the chorus of screaming and demanding the monster to let him go. At lest he could get his saving siblings from a grotesque monster badge. 

Scrooge and the ducklings watched helplessly as the monster's other arm grabbed hold of Huey's head. No it's going to break him in half like a bundle of twigs. Scrooge would never make it to save him. 

When it seems like it was all over for Huey a figure jumped over them so fast that they could only make out a purple blur. A kick to the thing's face caused it to let go of Huey before the blur landed gracefully on her feet. "Don't even think about laying a claw on them." She said in a serious tone and everybody gasped as they realized who it was. 

"Granny!" 

"Beackley!" 

"Mrs. Beackley!" 

"I'm alright!" 

The American Pekin Duck looked at all of them slowly. "Well, it would seem that most of you are here now. But can you just wait for a few more minutes?" She turned to the monster, eyes growing angry (to the others' surprise). "I need to deal with this Thing first." 

"Would you like any help?" Scrooge asked but winced at the pain from his wounds. 

The monster was staring down at his new prey while Beackley stared at it back with hard eyes. "No need. It did a number on you, huh?" She said and unsheathed all her furry. "Allow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries you all sustained. This is the perfect opportunity for me to unleash my pent up wrath!" 

At that moment, the monster roared and lashed out at the female duck. She dodged the danger and as the others watched in amazement, countered by throat punch the monster's neck. 

"GO GRANNY!" Webby cheered! 

"Thank you Webbigail, but I'm not quite finished," Beackley muttered and dodged another attack, but this time she jumped and landed on its head. Not wasting a moment, she punched her fist into the monster's forehead. 

The monster's wail from the pain was deafening to the others' ears. Beackly jumped back down to the floor and watched as it slowly disappeared. 

"Wow!" 

"Holy cow it just it disappeared!" Dewey chirped excitedly. 

Beackly sigh turning to her granddaughter as the duckling tackled her into a hug. "Are you all right, Webby?" 

"Yup right as rain," Webby answered. 

"So who were you with?" Dewey asked helping Huey up. 

Scrooge stood beside Beackley and asked, "Beackley, have ye fought with that monster before? It didn't seem like your first time, was it?" 

"What are you talking about?" Beackley asked back after steadying and mending Webbys' wounds with some white cloths. "You have fought that before too, haven't you? After all, you were the first ones to arrive here." 

"What do you mean. We just got here less than an hour ago." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, Mrs. Beackley weren't you supposed to be in town enjoying the Vacation?" Dewey asked, looking as confused as the others. 

"Launchpad said something about his little buddy in trouble and wanted to come after, we waited for about three hours." 

"But that doesn't make sense!" Huey said loudly. "It took us three hour to get here but how could you have gotten here so early? Don't you think it's odd?" he added. 

They remained silent as they waited for Beackley to answer. "We have a lot of things to talk about. Let's all go to the second floor, I know of a safe room where we can talk." 

"Wait Granny! One more question!" Webby shouted showing whatever was left of Launchpad's pilot jacket to Beackley's surprised face. "What about this then? What's with this burnt jacket? Why are they covered in blood?" 

"If I'm not mistaken those are…tomato stains" there faces fell at the answer from the older female duck, " Launchpad was in an all you can eat tomato competition that happened at noon …" 

"Noon?" 

"All you can eat tomato competition?" 

"Did he win?" 

"To-Tomato stains?" Scrooge finally shouted, letting out all his frustrations. "We thought he was badly hurt!" 

"He was. Speaking of which, let's go already. I can heal you guys right up while we talk about the situation at hand." 

As they followed Beackly they all wondered how they got here before them. And where was Launchpad, Della, Uncle Donald, and Louie. 

The remaining McDuck Duck group had a confused look on their face. First it was how Beackley's fighting skillfully against the monster, then they found this impenetrable safe house. 

What was going on? 

They gathered around the table in the room where Beackley and Launchpad rested last night. They burned the remaining stuff they didn't need into the fire, which kept them nice and warm. "Now, let me explain our situation," Beackley stated to everyone. They nodded and gestured to Beackley to continue. "For some strange reason Launchpad stated that his little friend Dewey was in trouble, and he needed to get here as fast as he could to help him. I figure it wouldn't hurt to make sure all of you were alright. Once we arrived, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, that thing you saw before appeared and attacked." 

"Were you all right after that Granny?" Webby asked. 

Beackley nodded, looking quite serious. "Yes, somehow. Fortunately, while we didn't know the true nature of that Thing. We spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it." She noticed the confused look at the word 'night' but they didn't say anything, allowing her to continue undisturbed. " In a unanimous decision we decided that one of us should keep watch and Launchpad kindly took the duty. But maybe because of this sense of security, I fell into a deep sleep. "Upon waking up, Launchpad was gone. There was a trail of blood leading from the table to the outside but…" 

"The trail ended?" Scrooge asked. 

Beackley nodded her head. "After that I fought that Thing again, and then I went looking for him, But instead, I found you." 

Everybody nodded at the end of the story. "I was wondering, but weren't Della, Donald, and Louie with you as well?" 

"Aye," Scrooge began and stood up from his seat. "The seven of us came here but we split up into three groups. Webby and I went to check out the upper floors, while Della and the boys looked at the western floors and Louie and Donald the eastern floors." 

Webby and I were looking at the upper floors but most of the rooms were locked until we came across one room that had a fireplace. That were we found a piece of Launchpad's pilot jacket. We heard screaming thus we came to the first floor and found Huey and Dewey fighting that monster Thing." 

"Well after we separated we entered this hallway that Thing came and knocked Dewey and I out," Huey told them. "When we woke up, Mom was gone already and we went to look for her, but then we ran into that monster Thingy again." 

Scrooge became frustrated and growled, "Honestly, where in blazes is Donald and Louie. We don't need anymore missing. We already have Launchpad and Della missing." 

"If that thing.. monster or whatever it is is out there we need to find them." Huey exclaimed. 

"I'm sure Uncle Donald and Louie will be fine they're together. We should find mom and Launchpad first!" 

"Lets rest up, gather our strengths then go out to look for them." Scrooge spoke watching the kids deflated. They look exhausted. At lest they were safe but for how long. 

"Oh!" Webby suddenly gasped when she saw something shining in the fireplace. The other turned to her as she stood in front of it. 

"What is it?" 

"There’s something in the fireplace!" Webby exclaimed. Pulling out tongues from her bag to get it out of the fire, Dewey grabbed the key quickly and waved his hand around as he cried, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" 

"Careful, laddie," Scrooge took out his handkerchief and picked the key. 

The ducklings looked up at Scrooge eyes shining as they stared at the key in his hand. "What's it for?" Dewey asked while blowing on his hand. 

Luckily, the sticker on the key wasn't completely burnt off, so Scrooge could make out the words. 'Hallway Key'. Hallway? There was a door to a hallway? 

"We have a new breach!" 

Scrooge closed his eyes and smiled, he threw the key into the air and caught it in his hand again. "Finding a way out was our priority, but first we must find our family. If we are through with our search, I'm sure we'll find them. Those four are tenacious, so they have to be alive somewhere," he gave a smile to the ducklings then, who returned it with his own rare smile. He noticed Beackley nodding in agreement. 

Dewey stood up from the table. "Let's go then." 

"It is too dangerous to go alone, so we should all go together." Huey replied. "That was our first mistake. It's in the JWG book." Pulling out his book only to find that the pages were missing. " My book!" Huey screamed. "Who would hurt you!" 

"Ah bro you okay?" Dewey asked as he watched his elder brother completely flip at the sight of ripped pages. 

"Breath Huey we'll figure out this mystery. But could your book just have gotten damaged during the fight?" 

"Yeah you did fall from the Things hands after all." Webby spoke 

"If that's the case then I have to go back to that room, I can't just leave my pages scattered throughout. " Huey huffed. 

"We will go back after we find everyone else okay Laddie." Scrooge spoke patting the ducklings back. 

"Okay Uncle Scrooge." 

"There are a lot of rooms in this mansion," Scrooge pointed out. "Bernita may have opened some of the doors with the keys, but she didn't check all of them. There might be more keys or clues in them. So we'll have to search all of the rooms and find the missing ones." 

""Now let's try to synchronize our watches and..."

"Uuuraaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Dewey jumped letting out a small scream. "My watch is going insane!" 

As the other ducks checked their watches only to find the same thing, they gaped and shouted in confusion. Beackley mentally facepalmed. "Yes, about that, you see for some reason-" 

She was interrupted as everybody grew quiet when the door knob rattled once. Not sure if they even heard it correctly, they slowly turned their heads towards the door, which rattled again...and again...then the door was pounded on. 

The Thing knew they were in here. 

"So that Thing found us after all," Scrooge sighed. "This room is no longer safe." 

"Was it ever safe?" Huey backed up a bit when the next slam was louder than last. "What are we going to do now?" 

Beackly held the key in front of her, before turning to the rest. "I will take care of it. Scrooge you take the kids and go." She tossed the key at them and Scrooge just caught it in his hands, "I recommend that you search for the room to that key." 

"Granny I won't leave you to fight by yourself!" 

"Webby dear I need you to go with Scrooge and the boys I promise I will meet up with you later. Have I ever broken my promise to you?" 

"No." Patting the duckling giving her one last tight hug. 

Dewey took Webby's arm and pulled her to the wall near the door. "Got it." 

"Scrooge here I found this weird piece of paper yesterday," Beackley handed over paper to the old duck "it might be a clue. Good luck!" 

"You too Bernita. See you later!" 

The door was being pounded on again. 

"Ready?" Everyone looked ready (Webby looked a bit reluctant though). 

"Be careful!" Scrooge told the ducklings who pressed themselves against the wall. Scrooge gave the nod that they were ready. 

Beackley slowly made her way to the door as it was pounded on constantly now. "Well then, everyone," she placed the corresponding room's key into the lock, "I wish you luck," and she unlocked the door to allow the Thing to come hurtling in. Beackley jumped back and landed on the table before signaling the others. 

"Now!" 

. . . . 

. . . .

"Uncle Donald we're still alive? But how?" Louie pondered as he watched his father figure work with magic. A dull light glow engulfed the duckling until it disappeared. 

"Well magic." He replied, as he slid down onto the floor when they reached an unlocked room. "Are you alright?" Donald asked. 

The duckling nodded but was still not satisfied with the answer. "Uncle Donald." 

:::Flashback:::

The creature screeched, "DIE!" and the hallway plunged into darkness. "Uncle Donald!" Was all Donald heard his grip on the hilt of the sword tighten. What's going on the lights are out so they can't see the creature does that mean the creature can't see them? In a split second a hollow scream tore out from both ducks in pain when a purple light flew through their chest.

The pain was unbearable but he had to do something. Then it hit Him. Donald just got his second wind and there was no way he was going to let it go. 

"Sanctus" Donald screamed running towards the monster! His sword glowing a brilliantly white hue. One final hit that's all he needs to do! Donald thrust his sword into the creature's body watching it disappeared leaving nothing at all. 

::: end Flashback:::

"Believe it or not I wrote a rune on the back of the tag of your hoodie you always wear. It's too keep you alive incase you ever went up against dark magic that used Doom, Death, or any type of magic that is supposed to dealt instant death. " 

"Why?" 

"You never know when it would come in handy." Donald replied. "Now sleep I'm going to guard the room, while you rest. We had a long day and tomorrow might as well be longer than today. Because we're going to find everyone and drag them out of this mansion even if I have to do it while they are kicking and screaming. " 

"Thank you Uncle Donald." Louie spoke maybe this time would be different. The duckling told himself. It has to be. 

. . . . 

"Hey uncle Donald, if we run into an even bigger creature than before lets run away, Okay?" Louie frowned and faced Donald seriously. 

"A bigger one?" Donald frowned at him. "What do you mean an even bigger one'?" 

"I mean hypothetical really what if we kill one, then technically there shouldn't be another one walking around after we killed it. But what if there is but it's not the same one, but it doesn't look different from the previous one. And so..." 

He didn't notice Donald staring at him, completely stunned as Louie ranted on and on an on about his theory. It took a minute until he finally noticed. "Uncle Donald?" 

"That's a very good observation." 

"Hey uncle Donald do you hear that?" Louie spoke as they heard a loud ruckus. 

" Let's hurry it could be the rest!" 

. . . . .

. . . . 

The Thing had its eyes focused on Beackley. It didn't notice the others running away as it focused on its prey and readied its claws. At that moment Beackley ran up to it and punched the Thing in the sides before using all her strength to kick it away from herself, and watched it slide away. When the Thing got up, it ran towards her in a split second she flipped over the Things punch lading on its arm as she ran straight for its head, throwing a punch straight at its forehead. It let out a shriek of pain as it stumbled back. 

Beackley smirked quickly changed to a grimace as she saw another one of those Things join the party. Fantastic she thinks. The second Thing came running towards her and would have gotten her if she didn't dodged at the last second. Bernita didn't have a chance to gather her thoughts as both Things began to attack her. She went from offense attack to defense looking for an opening to retaliate. One of the Things spun around to knock Bernita onto the wall and her vision blurred, she was losing consciousness at a crucial moment. The Thing that was badly injured from Beackley's earlier fight turned to Bernita's still form, and started to snarl. "YoU…" 

"Mrs. Beackley!" 

The second Thing turned around to spot Louie rushing up to the other Thing to stop it from saying anything. The Thing rushed over claws out ready to squashed the duckling before he could reach the older female duck. It was in that moment when Donald ran behind the Thing to slashing it on its back. The thing hissed ignoring Louie's presence and acknowledged Donald's instead. "Get away from her!" Donald spoke before stepping forward and hitting it again. "That is for hurting my family," he sliced it a third time, this time cutting away the claw coming at him, there was a sick cracking sound as the claw was cut off from the things arm. Letting out a painful cry alerting the first thing to spin around to see its companion's arm oozing out green from the joint that held the claw and arm in place. 

"Come on Mrs. Beackley wake up! No no no you can't be dead." A desperate look fell upon Louie's face as he tried to wake Bernita up. 

Donald gripped his sword tightly in his hands, it was now beginning to become a pain dodging and paring both the attacks. The Thing glared at Donald pure hatred emitted from its creepy eyes. Intimidation! Really Donald scoffed, looks like it is running out of energy to keep fighting, not much longer now. The Thing screeched words that came out of its mouth sounded like a Demonic entity would chant. Lightning crackled as it hit Donald once the chant ended. 

Donald tried to muffle a scream as the electricity from the lightning pulsed through his body. Knocking Donald to his knees in complete agony. "UNCLE DONALD!!" Louie frantically screamed. The Thing that Donald cut the claw off had turn its attention back to Louie and the unconscious Beackley. Donald winced as he used his sword to shaken-ly stand back up. A blank expression on his face. 

"Louie, try to get Mrs. Beackley to wake up. I'll watch your back." 

"No, everything is going to change. It's not going to end like it was before! This time we will make it!" Louie stood between the Thing and Beackley "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near her!" His rod glowed in his hand, a sword now held the place of the rod. "Uncle Donald don't worry about us. You take that Thing down!" Louie ran toward the clawless Thing, his sword glowing just like Donald's was earlier and slashed the claw that was coming down away! The young duckling couldn't help but look towards his father figure. He expected to see him smiling at Louie's accomplishment. But instead of a he could have sworn he saw Donald's beak moving. His breath could be seen from where the duckling was. Was it just Louie or purely his imagination that the room suddenly became chilly. 

"Altera parata? Ice Age!" Donald's voice further chilled the dim room. Louie felt a cold breeze blowing through his feathers, snowflakes falling from the ceiling. A dark blue aura started to surround Donald as it rose out of his body and engulfed his surroundings in snow and ice. 

It was at that moment, that Mrs. Beackley stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Louie off in front of her, surveying her surroundings she saw a dark blue aura of Donald coming into view and a strong blizzard shoot out from it. In a flash Bernita ran towards the duckling tackling him to the ground. "Hey!" The boy squawked as she pushed him underneath her covering both their faces. 

The strong icy wind blew onto them and the wind screamed in their ear. The animalistic screams of both the Things echoed throughout the room. 

Once it was over, the Beackley looked up; the whole room, including herself was covered in snow. Both Things were frozen like ice sculptures, with icicles dangling from their limbs. Pushing herself off the ground. 

"Mrs. Beackley! You're finally awake!" Louie exclaimed, as the female duck helped him up. "Phwwwwwhht! Wow Uncle Donald did a number on them." Louie spoke, waving to the male duck that was making his way towards them. 

"You missed a lot while you were knocked out." The boy stated as a matter of fact! Tackling Donald as soon as he stood there. 

Donald might have been hiding it, but it was clear that he was hurt all over Beackley noticed the wince the male duck made when the duckling hugged him. But made no comment. She would have a word with Donald later. 

A loud moan came from both Things as they stared to disappear along with the snow and ice in the room.

"It disappeared again," Donald muttered as he stared at the location where both Things had been previously. 

"It's weird how it disappeared like that," Beackley added. "It makes it hard to tell if we killed it permanently or not." 

"Maybe this will never end and it will keep appearing. This is getting kind of tiring" sighing as he eyed the bloody wound on Beackley's arm, a worried look crossed his face. "You're hurt." 

Beackly lifted her arm, wincing a bit when Donald rolled up her ripped up bloody sleeves to gently clean the wound with another white cloth. "Have you seen Uncle Scrooge, Della and the Kids?" Once he was done, he began to wrap the fabric with the medicines around her wound. "Yes Scrooge and the kids were here before the battle began but were able to escape. They should be wandering around here looking for the door that opens with the hallway key." 

"Hallway key?" 

"Yes we found a key in this very room." 

:::::A few minutes later:::: 

Donald stood back up and sighed. "We should hurry up and find them." The sooner they are found the better I will feel. 

She stared down at her now bandaged up arm before saying, "Thank you, Donald." 

"Any time Mrs. B " Giving her a small smile. "We should ge-" 

The sound of something being smashed interrupted him, followed an oops from Louie. 

"Louie be careful!" Donald quack walking towards the duckling. 

Bernita sighed when her vision blurred by a pale orange color as she moved. But it was only a few seconds and then it was gone. Beakley shook her head and looked around the room. Everything was white except a few of the furniture were in different colours, but there was nothing resembling the colour she just saw. 

"Louie you got to be careful?" Donald spoke up, making Bernita snap out of it. 

"Sorry Uncle Donald, but when the ice and snow disappeared there was this clock that was moving like crazy " Louie told them, a small confused frown on his face. "I just wanted to show you but I guess I must have slipped on something and it fell out of my hand. Sorry if it was a clue or something." 

"Don't worry about it." Donald ruffled the boy's head. Well Mrs. B where to next?" 

"Let continue exploring. Hopefully we will meet up with Scrooge and the kids.

. . . . 

. . . . 

Scrooge and ducklings raced down to the first floor before the Thing saw them escaping. Beackley was doing a wonderful job distracting it so they were safe. 

Huey, Dewey, and Webby were panting as they slid down onto the floor when they reached their destination at last. 

"Are you lads alright?" Scrooge asked. 

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge" The boys chorus, Webby looked back upstairs, a worried look on her face. "I hope Granny will be alright though maybe we should go back and help." 

"No, It would be best to find the locked door for this key. Bernita can take care of herself. We need to understand this place and find that Legendary artifact." 

Scrooge saw Webby's downcast eyes as he slowly lowered his head. Maybe he should have worded that last sentence differently. "Lass believe me your Grandmother will be fine. She is one of the strongest females aye have the pleasure of knowing." 

"You're right," she smiled. "Granny is the best, so I shouldn't worry. Thank you Uncle Scrooge." 

"Any time, now come on. We have a locked door to find!" 

The group walked down the hall leading to a Japanese style room. Scrooge couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. Everything that was happening currently at the mansion made no sense. And what are those things? They sort of look human like? Could this be the cause of that legendary artifact?  Being taken out of his thoughts Scrooge heard a door being unlocked followed by a squeal. "Yes!" 

"It worked!!" 

"It opened!" 

They went through the door together. There was indeed another hallway in front of them, and at the end, there was another door to their left. Right next to them on the left was another but smaller Japanese room.  They wondered if that door at the end of the hallway was locked or not, so they decided to find out. But when they took one step onto the floorboard, they heard something slide open. The ducks turned to where the sound came from, and when the lights flickered on and off, they ran out of the room, screaming their heads off when the Thing suddenly emerged from within the Japanese closet. 

"There really is another one!" 

"Run!" 

"Don't let it catch you!" 

Dewey was leading the way while both Webby and Huey were right behind him. But he couldn't see Uncle Scrooge. He made a quick glance behind him to make sure the older duck was there. 

"Don't look back keep running!" Scrooge called out. He wasn't too far off from the ducklings. The Thing was bigger than last time. And last time was a pain to take on. If they had any chances of surviving he would have to face it on his own to allow the kids to escape. But was he strong enough to finish it? Of course he could. After all he is Scrooge McDuck the smarts of the smarties and the toughest of the toughies. He just needed to give the kids time to escape that was all.  The kids will be safe. They'll find a safe place to hide and Donald would find them he was sure of it. So he made his decision and charged at the Thing cane in hand ready for a fight. 

Everything played in slow motion next. Scrooge attack; cane hitting all the vital pressure points of the Thing Only to have the Thing slammed him down. Scrooge groaned as he stood back up, his head had collided to the wall when he was knocked down and he could feel it throbbing underneath his rubbing palm. Scrooge noticed he was cornered. "Not good." Scrooge mumbled but Scrooge McDuck doesn't go down without a fight to the death. He gathers whatever strength he has left grabs his cane so he could throw it at the Thing. But to his horror the Thing finally screeches. 

"DIE!" 

. . . . 

. . . . 

"Run!" Dewey heard Huey echo, followed by the sound of the Things' screech. The sheer terror in Huey' echo sent chills down Dewey's spine. He pushed himself to go faster. He needed to lead them to a safe spot. The temptation to look back crept up. He needed to make sure that they were all there. It was usually Huey who had he strong sense of protection not him. 

Huff...Huff Webby was tried, her feet were hurting with every step she took. She turned her head to the side to meet Huey's eyes; run they were saying! "Don't look back!" Huey yelled. Webby nodded, putting more power into her legs. She caught herself following Dewey's back. She could have sworn she saw the blue duckling flinch. 

"Run!" 

They were rounding the corner only a few more steps and they would be near the hallway with the stairs. Yes they could go up the stairs and enter one of the rooms. They would be safe. Or so they thought. Just as their web feet neared the stairs one of the locked doors opened. To their horror it was another one of those Things! 

At the momentum that they were going it was hard for them to stop. It was reckless but Huey charged forward colliding with Webby who collided with Dewey causing them to roll on the floor and out of sight. They rolled together down the stairs and into a room colliding into a fireplace with a thunk. Covering the ducklings completely in soot. 

"Uh" 

Soot filled their lungs, but none of the three minded. They couldn’t help but laugh at each other's form. 

"As completely terrifying as that was." Huey begun to speak only to have Dewey exclaim "That was amazing!" His feathered hand knocked a small glass clock over in his excitement. The small crash went unnoticed by the three. 

**: : : : : :**

A pale orange color filled Huey's vision. It was like he was standing in a 3rd person viewpoint. He could see himself and his brothers. 

"What do we do?!" Huey gasped out, kicking open the door as they tried to put more distance between them and the Thing.

Dewey slammed the door behind him as Louie ran inside.

"Just keep going!" Dewey cried, his arm linking with Louie's, who was having difficulty keeping up. "We need a place to hide!"

"The closet! It should be big enough to hide." Huey spoke as he pushed both brothers into the closet. As the eldest he needed to make sure his brothers would survive. 

"But what about you!" Dewey spoke he already realized what Huey was doing. He would have yelled if it wasn't for Louie's trembling form clinging to him. Huey gave a soft smile. "It will be alright." Dewey locked eyes with his brother. Dewey could tell the silent request. Live and protect each other. I love you. It went unsaid. 

"I'll be in the next closet so be as quiet as you can. Bye See you soon." Closing the doors. Huey spent no time rushing towards the second closet. His heart dropped as the door rattled. The Thing was here. He needed to hurry. Just as soon as he entered the closet the door opened. Huey closed the door as quietly as he could. Please don't find them. Please don't find them. Please don't find them. Please don’t find them. He repeated the mantra feverishly. But just once did he add Please don't find me. The door to the closet opened revealing the Thing's eyes. At least they are safe Huey heard his counterpart say. 

The pale orange color began to fade from Huey's vision until it was no more. 

**: : : : : :**

. . . . 

. . . . 

"Huey!" "Dewey!" Webby frantically called out it had been a good few minutes since both boys got into a trance like state. And no matter how long she called neither boy responded. It was a good thing she decided to lock the room door. Call it adventures intuition or so but she felt a lot safer that way. Now all she could do was hope both boys would break out of the trans that they were in. "Please don't leave me alone." She silently mumbled. 

It was as if her prayers were answered. 

"Ug" 

"Huey!" Webby practically jumped out of happiness. "Are you alright?" 

"I think so. What happened?" 

"You and Dewey fell into a trance. I'm not sure how, or why but you did. Oh and you just broke out of it. We're still waiting on Dewey!" Webby spoke, her vision moved towards Dewey. It looked like they didn't need to wait too long. 

"Huey!!" 

. . . . 

. . . . 

**: : : : : :**

Dewey wanted to scream! Huey don't you dare! Come on, me say something! He hated this. He could only watch this like a scene in a play or a movie. Only a spectator never the actor. 

Dewey held Louie tightly, his hands covering Louie's ears just in time as he could hear the screech of the Thing. His heart beat faster than ever. He needed to distract himself so he began to count each and every beat. Did they fool the Thing? Was it already gone? How long were they going to sit and cower in this closet? Dewey needed to get out. He needed to find out! But he couldn't, he could see Huey's face protect each other. Dewey glanced down looking at Louie's tear stained face. It was then they heard the most animalistic scream he had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing. 

Huey! Dewey's mind screamed. No he's safe, Huey is in the closet safe just like they were. Right? It felt like eternity by the time Dewey had enough bravado to open the closet door. He stopped. Leaning closer to the door he could hear the door to the room open and close. The Thing was gone!! They made it. 

"Come on let's get Huey and get out of here." Dewey spoke his legs were numb but that didn't stop him. He slowly opened the door peering out to see if the coast was clear. Only he wished he hadn't. 

" Huey!" Dewey called out desperation and anguish radiating from his voice. As the blue duckling walked towards the destroyed closet white bloodied feathers scattered around the ground. It was impossible to tell where Huey began and ended. Slowly Dewey picked up a handful of feathers. He didn't realize he was crying as big fat tear fell faster and faster. His vision blurred. 

"Noooo! Huey!" 

"Huey!" Dewey echo just like his counterpart. He hated this. Why was he seeing this! 

The last thought to cross his mind before the pale orange color faded into darkness. 

**: : : : : : : : :**

"Huey!" 

The sheer anguish that Dewey called Huey's name chilled Webby to the bone. "Dewey it's alright, you're safe!" She called out trying to sooth the boy. 

Huey gently embraces Dewey in a tight hug rocking back and forth. Just like how Uncle Donald did when they woke up from nightmares all those years ago. "It's alright Dewey. It wasn't real, everything is alright." 

Webby watched, she felt like she was intruding in something private, but she wanted to help. Dewey is her friend, her brother too, so she will stand by his side. She will make sure nothing interrupted this moment and if she needs too Webby would be honored to hug Dewey as well. Huey just needs to tell her and she would be on it like stink on a warthog. 

"Huey!" 

You're safe" Huey explained. "It was just an awful, awful nightmare."

Nightmare? And all the memories were back, bombarding Dewey with the fear and loss that had occurred in less than an hour. Coming to the mansion, getting separated from Mom, running into the Thing, meeting up Scrooge and Webby, Mrs. Beackley to the rescue, separating again, the Thing, running, rolling, crash, terrified, Huey, blood, feathers. It was an overload he felt like he was drowning. Dewey could hear Huey's words "Your Safe, Your Safe, Protect each other, Your safe!" 

"Dewey?"

"W-where?" The blue duckling wheezed. 

"We're safe. We're in the mansion in one of the rooms." Huey's reassuring tone grounded Dewey. 

"Then….then...what the hell Huey!" He got his second wind as anger filled his veins. "What were you thinking! No you weren't thinking at all!" 

"Dewey stop!" It wasn't everyday that any of the triples argued like this. What happened to cause this reaction from Dewey? Webby couldn't help but be afraid. 

So he must have seen it too. Sighing Huey smiled. "Like I said it was only a nightmare so don't worry! Let's just get going." 

"Don't worry! HUEY! YOU DIED!" Dewey emphasized Died. Neither boys realized Webby had taken a sharp breath. She was completely confused but death was something no one played with. 

"That might be so. But I'm alive right now. So just drop it." 

"What!" Dewey raised his arms in an exaggeration. " How can you tell me to calm down when...when..I saw what was left of you." He didn't mean for that to come out as quietly as it did. 

"What you saw didn’t even happen. Besides Louie isn't here with us, Webby is." 

Dewey took a moment to take it all in. Huey was right in the dream or whatever it was Louie was with them but here in reality Webby was with them. "So it didn't happen?" 

Smiling Huey spoke "It didn't happen." 

"Okay!" 

Dewey took a good look around the room. It was the exact layout as his dream. Two closets on both sides of a fireplace, two bookshelf mirrored each other and a table with four chairs off to the right. "We need to hide!" Dewey spoke. He couldn’t help it, it was too similar. He needed to make sure that Huey survived. 

"Yes hiding is good but we need to leave the room, what if that Thing finds us?" Just as soon as those words left Huey's mouth the doorknob to the room started to shake. 

All eyes widen in terror. Hide Their minds mentally screamed! The shaking of the doorknob continued more violently than before. Hide Huey mouth out. He already pulled Webby towards the closest closet near them.  This time Dewey would make sure they all would make it. It won't happen like the dream, vision, or whatever it was. Dewey stood in front of both. He would protect them.  The doorknob shook one last time then nothing. They held their breath. Hours passed but in reality it was only a few minutes and a loud DIE was heard! 

It knows they are in here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading! Sorry about the formatting. Till Next Time~


End file.
